Superman
Superman is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71236 Fun Pack for the DC Comics ''franchise. Background Comics Born on the planet Krypton to scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara-El, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth, Jor-El's only attempt to save his son during Krypton's destruction. Adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, and renamed Clark Kent, he grew up in the town of Smallville, and would later learn of his Kryptonian powers and ancestry and become Superman, the Man of Steel. Superman's archenemy is Lex Luthor, who is jealous of Superman and wants to destroy him and look like a hero for doing it. Other enemies of Superman are Bizarro, Brainiac, and General Zod. The Man of Steel also partners with Supergirl, his cousin; Superboy, his clone; and Lois Lane, a reporter Superman is romantically interested with. Superman also works with Batman and Wonder Woman occasionally. He and Batman often, if not always, mistrust each other and don't always get along very well, but Superman has shown attraction to Wonder Woman. He is a member of the Justice League, which also consists of Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and sometimes Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Hawkman, and Shazam. The LEGO Movie Superman (voiced by Channing Tatum) is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. He finds Green Lantern really annoying and irritating, though he still goes to the Master Builder meetings with him. Superman has cameos inside Cloud Cuckoo Land and in the Think Tank, where he is seen with Green Lantern, Lloyd Garmadon, and an NBA player. At one point in the movie, he got stuck in "Pink squishy stuff" (chewed up gum) and Green Lantern tried to get him out but Green Lantern got stuck, too. Superman is taken to the Octan Tower and is imprisoned in the Think Tank beside Green Lantern, much to his chagrin. He is later freed by Emmet and joins in the fight against Lord Business and his Micro Managers. '''Dimensions Crisis' He was spotted flying around Metropolis in Painting the Town Black, when he saw Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle briefly, before being sucked into the vortex, and is possibly held prisoner by Lord Vortech. Superman makes another appearance in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up helping the player through a Rift Keystone. World DC Comics: Metropolis Abilities * Laser Ability (Heat Vision: Cuts through gold LEGO Bricks) * Super Strength * Freeze Breath (Freeze Enemies) * Flight * Underwater Swimming (Dive) * Invulnerability * X-Ray Vision Trivia *His head is exclusive printing for this version of Superman minifigure. *Travis Willingham previously voiced Superman in the LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He reprises the role in this game. *There is a gold statue of him found in Metropolis in the DC Comics World. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Super Strenght Abillity Category:Wave 4 Category:Laser Ability Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Freeze Breath Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability